


I Woke Up Like This

by ThatWriterSalli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Night Stands, The others don't exist sorry, drunken encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterSalli/pseuds/ThatWriterSalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have a drunken encounter, this is what happens when they wake up the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Woke Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Beyonce's song "Flawless"  
> Please leave feedback :) xx

_Harry’s POV_

I woke up with a throbbing headache and I could barely open my eyes. It was far too hot and I just needed to get cooler. I couldn’t move due to a heavy weight on top of me. I eventually opened my eyes, trying to blink away the light of the bright room to no avail.The first thing that I noticed was that I wasn’t in my own room. The second is the fact that someone was lying of top of me. My heart rate accelerated quite considerably. I had no idea who this person was, but we were both naked, it was pretty obvious what had gone on the night before. I was not this person! I didn’t do one-night stands.

I moved my arms from around the man and shuffled off of the bed. I looked down and studied the boy’s features. He was really attractive, and I mean really attractive. I actually stopped to stare at him for a while.He wasn’t a natural blonde; I could see his dark roots, his skin, practically clear of all imperfections, his cheeks, slightly rosy. This was insane! I didn’t know anything about him.

I walked to the bathroom, needing a space to think and to try and remember what had happened the night before. I grabbed my boxers on the way to the bathroom and put them on in a hurry. Shit, shit, shit!I honestly had no idea how to handle this situation this wasn’t me! I wasn’t the one-night stand person … and yet here I was. He was actually really cute and from what I could remember from the night before he was really nice. I probably would have gone for him if I was sober as well, but now what was I meant to do.

I walked back into the room, thinking that the boy was still asleep and continued to pace quietly, going through what my options were. 1. Leave (such a dick move, I couldn’t do that) 2. Pretend it didn’t happen (Cum stained sheets and nudity said otherwise) 3. Wait for him to wake up and talk about it like adults (Did people even do that? Have chats after one-night stands?)

Before I could continue with my rambling thoughts I was interrupted by a cough. Shit! He was awake now; I literally had no idea how this was going to play out. I turned around slowly and met a pair of beautiful and bright blue eyes.The boy looked almost as stressed out as I did. “Did we...?” he asked softly, not really saying what he wanted to, but just enough for me to get what he meant. His voice sounded slightly raspy and had an underlying Irish accent. I nodded, causing him to let out an exasperated sigh and drag his hand across his face. His reaction caused my stomach lurch.

Upon seeing my reaction to his, the blonde boy’s eyes softened. “I didn’t mean it like that … I just, umm. I’ve never done this before – gone home with a random stranger and what not, it’s really not me.” I felt slightly better knowing that it wasn’t just me.“Same, I … I feel kinda slutty.” We both giggled, relieving some tension from the situation. It then dawned on me that I still didn’t know his name. “I’m Harry.” The blonde smiled at me “I’m Niall.” I smiled to myself, thinking about how perfect the name was for him.

Two years later, Niall and I were still together. After that awkward morning encounter, I had stayed for breakfast and Niall and I gotten to know each other better. Shortly after breakfast we were in bed together again, but we remembered everything and didn’t regret it.After that we had gone on a few before I plucked up the courage to ask him to be my boyfriend and we were happier than ever. “I’m glad you decided to be a slut that night Harry.” Niall and I were sat cuddled on our couch. “You too Ni, but I’m your slut.” I replied with a cheeky grin.


End file.
